Passion
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Hermione attend, elle attend l'homme de sa vie qui revient enfin au pays après deux ans. Au retour de son petit-ami, la sorcière apprend une bonne nouvelle qui pourrait les rapprocher encore plus.


**Hello, voici un mini couple de l'univers HP**

 **DISCLAIMER A JKR !**

 **PlumedeSorbier vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce OS**

 **Passion**

Hermione s'assit sur la balançoire du jardin des Weasley, la jeune femme de vingt ans venait passer l'été dans sa famille d'adoption avant de reprendre les cours en justice magique avec Ron et Harry. Les trois avaient continuer leur bout de chemin après la guerre et comptaient devenir de très bons aurors.

La jeune sorcière brune se balança un peu, le vent souleva ses cheveux marrons derrière ses épaules. Il était bientôt midi, Molly l'appellerai bientôt pour aller manger avec les autres. Mais elle voulait attendre, la sorcière attendait. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas revenu ici depuis longtemps. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était quelques mois après la guerre. C'était leur première rencontre, une seule avait fallu à Hermione pour ne jamais oublier le jeune homme. Et il rentrait aujourd'hui. Les deux avaient juste eu deux semaines pour se connaitre, se voir et parler. Hermione était sous le charme. Ils s'étaient envoyés des lettres, pleins durant presque deux ans. Et c'était la seconde fois qu'elle pourrait à nouveau passer du temps avec lui.

La dernière fois qu'Hermione avait été avec le jeune sorcier, le jour de son départ, ils s'étaient embrassés loin de tous regards indiscrets. Hermione avait enfin trouver l'âme-soeur bien qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux critères que la jeune Hermione avait noté plus petite. Il était fort, courageux, indépendant, audacieux et intelligent. Il aimait lire, prendre soin des autres avant lui, appréciait la simplicité des choses et pour son plus grand plaisir, l'aimait en retour. Au départ, la sorcière brune avait cru qu'il n'y aurait aucun espoir par la différence d'âge et parce que tout le monde croyait qu'elle finirait avec Ron - ce qui ne sera pas le cas. Ce baiser avait enflammé toutes ses craintes.

Hermione regarda le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage venait assombrir cette belle journée estivale. Elle souriait, Hermione était heureuse. Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos, des mains s'étaient posées sur les cordes de la balançoire. La jeune femme sourit davantage et une main se posa sur son épaule juste avant d'y recevoir un baiser rapide sur la clavicule. Hermione se tourna et se mordit les lèvres devant le jeune homme. Il lui rendit son sourire, Hermione trouvait son homme changé. Il avait encore plus bronzé, ses taches de rousseurs ressortaient légèrement sur son bronzage naturel. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Le jeune homme les avait attachés un peu à la va-vite mais Hermione le trouvait vraiment beau.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione répondit fougueusement au baiser et lui dit la même chose.

\- Un an et demi, c'est trop long, fit la sorcière en serrant contre le sorcier roux.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu à la maison: je fais une pause et le Ministère m'a accepté comme professeur.

\- Professeur à L'école Supérieure de Magie ? s'étonna la brune. Tu vas enseigné?

\- Oui, je vais aider les jeunes à mieux comprendre ce qui les attend et comment s'y prendre avec les animaux. Je vais rester un bon moment en Angleterre, Hermione. Tu es contente ?

\- Tant que tu l'es, je le suis aussi, Charlie. Tes dragons ne vont pas te manquer?

Charlie la serra encore plus contre lui, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière.

\- Bien sûr que oui, je reviendrai les voir chaque été. Ce serait bien que tu m'accompagnes une fois. Qui sait, un jour peut-être tu tomberas sur un dragon dans une de tes futures missions ?

\- Ce serait fantastique, Charlie, sincèrement. Mais là, je pense que le plus important, c'est que tu parles à ta mère et à ta famille que tu restes ici plus que quelques jours, lui dit Hermione.

\- Et que je te présente comme il le faut, lui fit Charlie, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Hermione déglutit douloureusement, elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête pour cette annonce. Charlie lui prit la main, elle sourit tout de même.

\- Je ne veux plus passer un jour sans toi, lui murmura Charlie.

Avec de tels mots, la sorcière oublia ses dernières pensées et hocha de la tête en se collant au corps protecteur et magnifique de son petit-ami. Le couple s'embrassa sur le chemin de retour du Terrier.

 **Alors ? Un petit Charmione pour cette fois. Je me suis dit que je devais faire un couple un peu utilisé que le Dramione, Harmony ou Romione. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaît.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
